Mauve à fleurs
by Kaitas
Summary: Arc sur les vêtements dans le couple MizukiXYuuta... Shonen-ai


Titre: Mauve à fleurs

Paring: MizukiXYuuta

Type: Shonen très ai

Note: Baaa il faut croire que Mizuki et Yuuta ils soient toujours pures et innocents... Donc cette fois c'est les vêtements de Mizuki qui sont à lhonneur (ceux de Yuuta c'est la fic 'J'aime pas les cravates')

Bonne lecture!!

* * *

Longtemps les titulaires de St Rudolph c'étaient interrogés sur le pourquoi du comment du superbe pull mauve de Mizuki. Pourquoi ? Comment ? Pourquoi ? POURQUOI ? Ce n'était pas tant de savoir où il avait pu dégoter cette créature fleurie… Mais de savoir qu'es ce que leur manager pouvait bien trouvé à cette chose immonde pour l'arborer de la sorte dès que l'occasion s'en présentait ? Tout à chacun était pourtant d'accord pour dire qu'il était abominable… Même s'ils étaient habitués avec Mizuki à voir défiler des vêtements d'un goût douteux, mais ce pull c'était le summum… et il n'en démordait pas…

-Comment on va faire ? demanda le capitaine après avoir convoqué tout les joueurs à l'exception du maniaque du pull-over.

-Il faut vraiment qu'il arrête de le porter, gémit Kaneda. Je peux plus voir du mauve sans en avoir la chaire de poule !

-J'en fait des cauchemars la nuit daane !!!!

Visiblement tout le monde était d'accord pour que 'la chose' disparaisse à jamais. Mais comment procéder ? La plus grande partie du temps l'internat était totalement fermé et eux occupés, impossible d'aller le voler dans la chambre du manager…Et d'après Shinya il y avait de fortes chances qu'il soit protégé par des scellées magiques et/ou qu'il prenne vie quand Mizuki n'était pas dans les parages…Sinon quand il était sur le dos de son propriétaire ce n'était même pas la peine d'y penser, jamais il ne laisserait personne lui faire le moindre mal ! Aucun joueur n'osait même le critiquer en sa présence, trop peur de se voir doubler son entraînement diabolique !

-Je ne vois vraiment pas comment on pourrait faire… Et puis faut pas qu'on se loupe parce qu'après on aura plus aucune chance…

-T'es pas complètement inutile en fait vice capitaine !

-Kisarazu ça ne fait pas avancer le débat !

-Techniquement le seul moyen d'y accéder c'est quand il le porte… Peut-être devrait-on lui enlever quand il dort ? Suggéra Kaneda.

-Et tu rentres comment dans sa chambre toi ?

-J'en sais rien…chu pas interne moi…

-T'as sûrement raison le mieux c'est de l'attaquer pendant son sommeil…

-A l'internat c'est impossible… soupira Yuuta. Il ferma sa porte à clé.

Toute l'équipe se retourna d'un seul mouvement le regard uniformément réprobateur.

-T'as une meilleur idée peut-être Yuuta-kun ? demanda Atsushi cinglant.

-C'est…que…balbutia le destinataire d'une telle réplique.

-Et puis on peut savoir comment ça se fait que tu sois au courrant pour la porte de Mizuki ?

Oups ! Il s'était vendu, enfin c'était pas comme si les joueurs de l'équipe n'ignoraient pas ses sentiments à l'égard du manager…

-Pervers…

-Humm….J'ai peut-être une idée… déclara le capitaine, lui sauvant, au passage, la vie.

Les titulaires se retournèrent une nouvelle fois comme un seul homme mais cette fois avec une lueur d'espoir envers celui qui venait de leur parler d'or –et dans le cas de Yuuta de soulagement. Akazawa sourit visiblement très satisfait de l'effet de sa réplique sur son équipe. Tous étaient pendus à ses lèvres en attente de son idée, sauf encore une fois Fuji Yuuta qui sentait venir à plein nez les ennuis.

-Et bien…commença-t-il.

Mais voyant que le gaucher tendait l'oreille, il fit se rapprocher les autres joueurs et baissa la voix si bien que l'autre n'entendit rien à l'échange hors mis des chuchotements enthousiastes. Puis quand le silence fut revenu ils se relevèrent de grands sourires aux lèvres qui ne présageaient rien mais alors vraiment rien de bon.

-Yuuta Fuji ! déclara solennellement le métis.

-Euuuh…Ou…oui ?

-Le conseil à voter !

A présent c'était le jumeau qui avait parlé. Le brun frémit s'attendant au pire. Nomura s'avança à son tour.

-En vertu de ta relation privilégier avec notre cible : Hajime Mizuki, le conseil te charge de la mission ! Et ceci sans aucune forme de protestation possible !

-Heiiiiiiiin ???

-Bonne chance, Fuji … déclara simplement Kaneda alors que tous le plantaient là car Mizuki venait de les trouver.

« Mon Dieu… comment je fais faire ça moi ? »

-Un problème ?

« Non pas le mauve !!!!! »

-Yuuta-kun ? Tu vas bien ?

« Relation privilégier mon oeil ! »

-Nfu… Si tu me réponds pas tu feras 1000 abdos ! S'énerva le manager.

-Haha ! Je vais bien parfaitement biiiiien ! Se repris-t-il sur le champ.

Mizuki le dévisageait, pas convaincu du tout…

-Tu me caches quelque chose ? S'enquit-il les yeux plissés et le visage très près du sien.

Yuuta recula d'instinct. Bon c'était le moment ou jamais. Pliant son corps en deux, il balbutia la première chose qui lui passa par la tête :

-S'il vous plait Mizuki-san, pourriez vous me donner ce pull ?

-Que je te le donne ? répéta l'autre atterré.

« ???? Mais qu'es-ce que je raconte moi ???? »

Et voilà Mizuki qui le dévisageait une moue étrange sur le visage, une sorte de dégoût mêlé d'incompréhension. Et après avoir plusieurs fois fait l'allée retour visuel entre le pull et Yuuta, il l'ôta et lui mis entre les bras.

« Mission accomplie !! J'y crois pas !!! »

C'est presque s'il ne s'évanouit pas de soulagement, ça avait été si facile !! Il sera le pull contre lui, un sourire idiot aux lèvres et planta là le manager.

****

Kaneda posa une main compatissante sur l'épaule de Mizuki.

-Je crois que tu vas devoir trouver autre chose… Il capte toujours rien…

Le brun soupira sans aucune discrétion.

-Franchement je vais avoir du mal… Tu crois qu'il pense que j'ai des goûts aussi douteux ?

-Baaaaaaa….

-Nfu ? Ca veut dire quoi ça ?!

Le capitaine détourna le regard crispé, Mizuki plissa quant à lui les yeux suspicieux. Le métis fit un pas en arrière pour se mettre hors de porter.

-Allez je vais faire mon échauffement Manager ! Cria-t-il en prenant ses jambes à son cou. Malheureusement l'autre avait prévu la traîtrise, après tout il avait toutes les données qu'il voulait sur ses joueurs.

-Très bien Capitaine, dans ce cas, je te laisse deux choix, l'interpella-t-il une fois à sa hauteur. Le premier tu dis rien, et tu feras le double de l'entraînement, et sinon, tu me dis ce que tu penses et je te laisse en vie !

-Bah…Disons que vu que tu l'aimes c'est clair que t'as des goûts bizarres…

Et il accéléra pour rejoindre le reste de son équipe.

* * *

Voilà j'espère que cela vous à plu... Reviews?


End file.
